<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something about you feels okay by astroblemish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695412">something about you feels okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish/pseuds/astroblemish'>astroblemish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Leashes, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves, eighty-percent domestic nonsense twenty-percent pwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish/pseuds/astroblemish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Yukhei wants is to be good for Baekhyun --but Baekhyun wants to be good for Yukhei too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something about you feels okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for miri, who is just a poor rat spinning frantically in their cage as i throw them crumbs of cheese. you may get some content, as a little treat :)</p><p>this was conceptualised feverishly at 3 in the morning after watching the hello82 video and then diseasing myself and it shows! thank u and goodnight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>It had been Yukhei's idea, but that doesn’t make Baekhyun feel any better about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd picked it out together, even, made a date of the whole ordeal. Yukhei had tugged Baekhyun into the disturbingly dim sex store with a hand on his wrist, and Baekhyun had spent the whole time cursing himself for feeding recently enough that there was enough blood in his system to make him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nothing short of humiliating, watching the understanding clerk with neon-green hair chat to an excited Yukhei and hold up so many different tones of leather against his skin that Baekhyun hadn't been sure if he was meant to be horny, overwhelmed, or embarrassed. Either way, Yukhei had undoubtedly sensed or smelt his distress, and had silently reached out to hold his hand, which only made Baekhyun feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd spent the rest of the date watching Yukhei wolf down Chinese food and explain how Baekhyun shouldn't be embarrassed because the sex stigma is bullshit yadda yadda. Baekhyun had told him it was fine, the black plastic bag was discrete enough that he wasn't embarrassed, and even let Yukhei order the garlic stir-fry because he felt so bad about being a grown man throwing a hissy fit about his boyfriend trying to be sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that's where Baekhyun was at a few hours ago, and still sort of at now, pulling the leash out of the same black bag and just. Staring. They'd gone with black, because it was classic, and a firm, sturdy leather that Yukhei couldn't accidentally break. No silver studs or fancy decorations, just plain and simple, like that would make it easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't, not really. Baekhyun thinks some ridiculous bells and a pair of matching nipple tassels would make this easier. At least then he could bring his refined skills of being a gay mess with humour as a self-defense mechanism to the bedroom willingly, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yukhei wants him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>--whatever the fuck that means-- and Baekhyun will most likely be slapping on big shoes and a red nose whether he likes it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's fine. He's fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His general stench of misery must leak into the hallway, because Yukhei pops his head in the doorway and says, "Soooooo…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun jumps in embarrassment at being caught and drops the leash with a fright, staring at it as it lies on the ground, mocking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds up his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't me!" he defends. "I don't know how that got there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei just laughs quietly and wraps his arms around Baekhyun, pressing a kiss behind his ear and enveloping him quickly enough that Baekhyun just… melts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe," Yukhei consoles. He's so warm and soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun just closes his eyes and falls into him, inhaling deeply. Yukhei mostly smells of blood because everyone smells of blood to Baekhyun these days, but there are hints of other things that Baekhyun has spent enough time breathing in to know --an earthy, fresh scent, a little bit of wet dog Yukhei will never be able to wash out, and the recent crisp sting of mint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be so nervous." Yukhei's voice is so quiet and deep it's more of a rumble against Baekhyun than any sort of sound. "You're overthinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know." Baekhyun sighs, one hand rising up to scratch between the brown wolf ears atop Yukhei's head, rubbing his favourite spot just to watch his matching tail wag a little. The silver rings looped through them glint in the light. "It's my brand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I like that about you." Yukhei presses another kiss behind Baekhyun's ear and pulls back. "How uptight you get about the weirdest things, like rinsing dishes before you put them in the dishwasher and cleaning the sink after shaving. It's sexy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yukhei those are literally just normal things a human being should do." Baekhyun regrets dating a man fresh out of college, let alone one that spends half his time being a wild animal. "Oh my god."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Yukhei blinks. "Still sexy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd think I was sexy even if I put on a red nose and started a slapstick comedy routine--" something Baekhyun is sure will happen once he tries this whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>leash</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. "--you're kind of biased."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh please no, I hate clowns." Yukhei shudders. Before Baekhyun can even open his mouth to say something about dating him regardless Yukhei pointedly adds, "And I'm not biased. You're hot, c'mon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grumbles under his breath about being a hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Yukhei disrupts him by gripping his hand and clumsily pulling him back towards the bed, leaving Yukhei sitting on the edge and Baekhyun standing between his open thighs. Yukhei maneuvers Baekhyun's arm so that it hangs over his shoulder, large hands sprawled across his waist. Baekhyun will never understand how Yukhei can be so clumsy yet so smooth all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Yukhei says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughs. "Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brushed my teeth like, eighty times," Yukhei promises. "I even used mouth wash."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gasps mockingly. "Just for me? You got it bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even a microlitre of garlic left," Yukhei declares, ears perked up proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think garlic is measured in litres, but that's okay." Baekhyun leans in. "I don't like you for your brains."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is soft and familiar, and explains all the mint clogging Baekhyun's senses. Fresh out of the shower, Yukhei is shirtless undoubtedly on purpose, his skin soft and warm as Baekhyun runs a hand down his chest just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It helps, through all the turmoil in his head, and he clings to Yukhei like a rock in tumultuous waters, though it feels like Yukhei is the one he's drowning in to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull apart, though their foreheads remain pressed together, and Baekhyun brings a hand up to cup Yukhei's cheek, stroking his thumb in small circles. Yukhei makes a noise of content, leaning into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he mumbles, turning to kiss Baekhyun's palm and looking up at him with bright eyes. "You know that, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Baekhyun inhales deeply. "But I want this, I'm just…" He exhales in a rush. "Nervous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei snorts, his hands starting to rub matching little circles over Baekhyun's hips with his thumbs. It's grounding, as well as endearing --for all that Yukhei is a bit of a dumb dog at times, he's disturbingly alert and attuned to Baekhyun's mood and needs. Sometimes more than Baekhyun himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the one getting tied up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous. Kinda doesn't make sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Baekhyun buries his face in the crook of Yukhei's neck as Yukhei just laughs at him. Meanie. "Bad dog."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei's laugh cuts off abruptly, and he stills, making Baekhyun worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands upright. "What? Did I say something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just…" Yukhei clears his throat. "You uh. Were joking, right? I wasn't actually bad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah?" Baekhyun searches Yukhei's face for a moment, seeing nothing but anxiety. "...Seriously?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Yukhei whines. "I want to be good!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun can only laugh at the ridiculousness, more endeared than any human has any right to be. The Wong Yukhei effect, he supposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses Yukhei softly. "You're always good, puppy." He hears the familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Yukhei's tail against the mattress and laughs. "You know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I do but I guess I kinda uhhhhh--" Yukhei hunches sheepishly. "--Got like. Very excited about this and a little too wolf-y."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei's anticipation does nothing for Baekhyun's nerves. He wants to be good for Yukhei too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really that excited?" Baekhyun gives a skeptical look. "Like, seriously… it's just a piece of material."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean… yeah," Yukhei decides, frowning. "But it's a sexy piece of material with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexy boyfriend on the other end. Why wouldn't I be excited?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno because it's like… Kinda racist?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei blinks slowly. "What? What has a leash got to do with me being Chinese-Thai?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> race," Baekhyun hisses. "The you-being-a-wolf one!" Vampires and werewolves have had their notorious feud for centuries and sure, there's been lots of hard work to dismantle that, and there are plenty of </span>
  <em>
    <span>woke</span>
  </em>
  <span> supernatural folk like Baekhyun and Yukhei who think it's societal bull, but… still. "Like it feels? I don't know? Stereotypical? Degrading? A vampire treating a werewolf like a dog is a bit…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei gives Baekhyun a long stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man I didn't even think about that," he admits with a shrug, like it's that </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I just think it's hot? Most people do? Nothing to do with me being wolfy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun exhales in a rush, running his hands through his hair. "That's not what Freud would say. Everything has a root in your psyche somewhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Freud also got paid to hate women." Yukhei’s eyebrows furrow together. "What's your point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly I was just hoping you wouldn't know who that was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm dumb not stupid." Yukhei pinches Baekhyun's hip, making him yelp. "And you just have anxiety, I don't think you're being uh… wolfphobic." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if it's like, your internalised wolfphobia-- mmf--" Baekhyun is cut off by Yukhei putting a firm hand over his mouth to shut him up, and knows somewhere in the back of his brain that during an overly-deep conversation about Baekhyun's fears regarding a leash, he should not he as turned on by it as he is. Alas, Baekhyun is only human. Or was, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is that thing, isn't it?" Yukhei asks. "Where you're insecure about something weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Baekhyun defends behind his hand, but Yukhei just keeps looking at him, so patient and understanding it makes Baekhyun feel claustrophobic. Not in a bad way, though, more like being a kid and hiding under the duvet with a nightlight to stay up past bed time, warm and tucked and safe. Baekhyun nudges the hand away. "...But now that you mention it okay yeah I'm a little afraid of messing up and you hating me and leaving me. Tiny fear, really. Miniscule." Baekhyun pinches his thumb and index finger together. "Teenie weenie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei doesn't even say anything, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>droops</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ears flattening against his skull and shoulders falling as he reaches out for Baekhyun's hand and tugs him close, crushing him against his chest and lying them both on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yukhei," Baekhyun wheezes. He tries to wriggle, but there's no room. "Can't breathe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing you don't need to," Yukhei insists. "I'm not letting you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone is firm enough that Baekhyun knows better than to try to out-stubborn his boyfriend, simply stilling and no longer bothering to inhale. It's somehow… nice? To just lay there, immobile, and not make an effort to be human, warm and safe pressed against Yukhei's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it does get a little boring. "Are you done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei loosens his grip, but only enough so that Baekhyun can sit up, though he finds Yukhei rising to follow, keeping his arms looped around Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really stupid," Yukhei says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, it's a gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms tighten. "I mean it, babe. Your brain sucks. It makes me sad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun softens. "Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei shakes his head, burying his face against Baekhyun's neck and inhaling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not your fault," he mumbles. The warmth of his breath over Baekhyun's neck makes Baekhyun suppress a shiver. "But you realise why that's dumb, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Baekhyun cards a hand through Yukhei's hair. "Saying it aloud made it feel stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun and Yukhei's relationship has such few issues it's like Baekhyun's brain insists on 5-minute craft DIY ones, which explains why they all suck so bad. Granted it's not like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it to be the way it is. A lifetime of anxiety coupled with a string of very bad relationships on top of the whole getting turned thing makes for an insidious cocktail of useless insecurities. Therapy had helped Baekhyun realise that --government mandate for the accidentally turned-- and friends. And Yukhei, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna leave you for not being perfect," Yukhei reassures. "I already know you aren't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that's offensive I'm very perfect--" another pinch. "--Ow!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't like garlic and play League of Legends," Yukhei points out. "I don't want to hear shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yukhei I'm a vampire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And? Doesn't explain why you're only silver two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vampiric self-loathing?" he tries. Yukhei stares. "Yeah okay, you got me there. Damn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei smiles up at Baekhyun, and it makes Baekhyun feel like everything’s going to be okay. And it is, he knows that, no matter how much he likes to freak out over nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s perfect,” Yukhei tells him, holding Baekhyun’s face with both hands. “Even if you come close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun once again curses feeding so recently as his face flushes hot with Yukhei’s blood. “Shut up.” Even as he squirms in his embarrassment Yukhei’s grin just grows, far too smug and enjoying himself. “I could argue the same to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not argue,” Yukhei says tiredly, pressing his forehead to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “...Unless you want to have like, hot hate sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really still thinking about sex? After everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t know that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” There’s a long, heavy pause. “So… is that a no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on a minute,” Baekhyun says gravely. “Let’s not jump to conclusions yet.” He licks his finger and holds it up to the air like sensing the direction of wind. Yukhei just rolls his eyes. “Strong maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” That confidence that stems from pure horniness and being far better in bed than any twenty-one year old has any right to be starts flowing off Yukhei in waves. Curse his hotness. “And how can we make that a strong yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a lil </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisssss</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Baekhyun suggests with a pouty mouth and a stupid voice. Of course Yukhei ignores him, just places a hand under his chin and nudges their mouths together with so much gentle force it has Baekhyun’s heart squeezing in his chest, and then the kiss is hot and open-mouthed and electrifying and the pavlovian bell in the back of his brain starts ringing. “Okay strong yes is back on the table,” Baekhyun manages, gasping a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehehehe,” Yukhei giggles, far too happy with himself. Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to roll his eyes. “But uhhh I do gotta ask--” his fluffy ears twitch nervously. “--is that a strong yes with or without the leash?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there goes the boner,” Baekhyun mumbles as the nervousness starts seeping in again. He eyes the piece of leather still laying on the floor where he dropped it, and points at it accusingly. “You ruined my life,” he tells it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dumb,” Yukhei says. “If it freaks you out so much then just leave it. We can return it or something I dunno, I didn’t check the policy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I didn’t say that either!” Baekhyun is quick to defend. “If it’s something you want then… I want it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” Yukhei prompts, sensing it being left unsaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…  it still makes me nervous. I’ve never had to… do BDSM or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei snorts. “I’m not asking you to like.. I dunno, electrify my balls or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think it’d be hot if you were a little more…commanding? I guess? If only for a night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whines in the back of his throat. “I can’t even choose what colour underwear to pick in the morning and you want me to boss you around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei laughs. “You’re overthinking again. I know you only like missionary at nine p.m and hand-holding but it’d be fun to try something new, right?” He pokes Baekhyun’s belly button. “Don’t you have any fantasies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s fantasies involve like, disposable income and being able to afford the difference between regular crockery and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> crockery for guests, though he supposes it attests to the seven years between them that Yukhei spends his time instead fantasizing about disposable income so he can buy more furniture to bend Baekhyun over. Not that Baekhyun is really all that against it, but still. His horniness tampered out around the time he got turned and suddenly everything sucked even more because his new senses heightened his anxiety and he couldn’t eat as a coping mechanism. Yukhei, on the other hand, acts like it’s constantly mating season. Then again, maybe that’s more of a personality difference than any sort of age-thing --and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t easily susceptible anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, there are a lot of untrue stereotypes about vampires being sexy, freaky elusive creatures, and maybe that plays into Baekhyun’s insecurities too because at the end of the day he just wants someone to keep him warm at night when they sleep and kiss him when they wake up. Homosexuality is a disease and he’s terminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” he answers instead of any sort of long, introspective monologue. “I just like… thinking about having sex with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot,” Yukhei quickly comments. “But a little boring. What kind of porn do you like, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not having this conversation.” Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose. Yukhei opens his mouth. “Don’t make me put the leash on you just so I can tie you to a pole outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Yukhei’s tail goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun groans. “Seriously? You are so horny it’s insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only human,” Yukhei groans, burying his face in Baekhyun’s chest. “...Half human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighs with mock exasperation and pats Yukhei’s head. “There there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s kind of what I was talking about!” he says suddenly, shooting back up. “Just… more of that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More of that?” Baekhyun repeats, blinking, and feels the gears click in his head as they turn. “Just… vague threats and being a little demanding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!!!!!” His tail wags even faster. “It’s hot!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freud would have a field day with this,” Baekhyun mutters to himself, taking a deep breath more out of comfort than any need for oxygen and looking down at Yukhei, whose mouth is smushed into a big smile and his wide brown eyes sparkle, ears perked up on his head. It makes sense he’d be into this, considering the way he moans when Baekhyun pulls his hair and likes to be directed around in bed. The first few times they’d slept together Baekhyun thought he’d been sleeping with a myth --a six-foot-three hot man dedicated to giving pleasure who understood boundaries and emotions? Truth be told Baekhyun still isn’t sure if Yukhei is a psychotic hallucination or not, but he’s not going to count his eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgets where his inner monologue was going with that, probably something about Yukhei being submissive despite everything about his stature down to the werewolf-ness saying he shouldn’t be, but he digresses. Making an offhanded joke and having Yukhei reaffirm that he just mostly wants that rather than some sexy fantasy version of Baekhyun who wears all leather and carries a whip helps, though Baekhyun still thinks there’s a difference between him being bossy in bed and him setting out with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being bossy in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Baekhyun exhales it all in a rush. “Okay, I think I can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Yukhei asks, wide-eyed. “We can leave it. It doesn’t have to be tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shakes his head. "Better to rip the bandaid off and all that." He waves his hands to hide that they’re shaking but only like, a little. He steels himself with another deep breath of comfort, then stands and makes his way over to the black bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks the leash up, running its length over his palm, then reaches for the other piece on top of the armoire. As much as the leash is the focal point of Baekhyun’s animosity, there’s a little matching collar too, which humiliates him just to look at, but he grabs it all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… do I just… start bossing you around then?” Baekhyun asks. Yukhei nods so quickly it looks like his neck might snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you want!” Yukhei confirms. “We can start more normal if that might help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Baekhyun mumbles, sliding onto Yukhei’s lap with slow ease. He tosses the items onto the bed behind them, and focuses on </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead: winding his arms around Yukhei’s neck, feeling Yukhei respond in turn. His hands across Baekhyun’s waist, his eyes trained on him intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is familiar too, at first gentle and coaxing and then growing deeper and hotter as Baekhyun rakes his teeth over Yukhei’s lip and tugs his shoddily-bleached hair just to hear him groan, hear his blood pumping and feel his whole body arch up towards Baekhyun, seeking </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun has always enjoyed this aspect of sex with Yukhei, how responsive he is, how unashamed. On the contrary, everything Baekhyun does comes with a tinge of embarrassment, but Yukhei is so eager and so open about his enjoyment it’s hard to feel self-conscious about anything. Baekhyun runs a hand over Yukhei’s bicep because you don’t have a boyfriend who regularly works out unless you enjoy it a little, then pushes him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei makes a small noise of disappointment as he’s forced away from the kiss, looking up at Baekhyun with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now stay,” Baekhyun commands, trying to make a joke. He expects to get a huff out of Yukhei and some argument that he’s not actually a dog even if he wants Baekhyun to put a leash on him but it never comes. He just… stills, and continues looking at Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Baekhyun likes that. A lot more than he thought he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans in slowly, watching the way Yukhei’s eyes zero in on his mouth and his eyes slip shut--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to reach over Yukhei to where he’d tossed to collar, holding it up and smiling at the way Yukhei seems to snap out of a daze, having expected another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a simple thing, black with a metal buckle and an o-ring in the centre for attaching… an all manner of things. They’d done all the research days ago, really, about proper safety and safewords to stop and all the other textbook stuff that had made Baekhyun wonder if it would even be hot. But in this exact moment, seeing Yukhei’s eyes darken as they stare at the collar, a little glazed over, Baekhyun isn’t sure if he’s ever felt so turned on in his life. It’s not even like, sexual horniness just… Yukhei horniness. He just wants Yukhei, always. Wants to be good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be good and let me put it on?” Baekhyun asks, watching Yukhei get whiplash again as he nods vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!! Please!!!” Baekhyun can only laugh as he clasps the thing loosely at the base of Yukhei’s wide throat. It shouldn’t look so hot against his sun-kissed, bite mark ridden skin, but… well, Baekhyun supposes he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a vampire. He has a certified thing for necks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun adjusts it so the O-ring is neatly in the centre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...How am I doing?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good!!!” Yukhei praises. “Very sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too much or--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Yukhei says very seriously. “Put the leash on. If something is bad, I’ll tell you.” He gives Baekhyun a soft peck. “I trust you. You should trust you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… right.” Baekhyun blinks it away. Being a nervous wreck is probably killing the mood a little, but every time he thinks he has a grasp on this not-missionary-at-nine-p.m thing it’s like he immediately slips. But Yukhei is right, they know each other, they know what they like and how to communicate. Yukhei isn’t going to be anything but honest with Baekhyun and Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. Despite the leash being a symbol of control Yukhei won’t do anything he won’t want to and, well… Baekhyun won’t be trying to make him do it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he needs to stop thinking, trust Yukhei, and just feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift motion, he grabs the leash and clips it to Yukhei’s collar,  hearing the way his breath hitches as Baekhyun winds his hand around the length slowly, and stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It confuses Yukhei at first, given by the way his face scrunches, but he follows like he’s hypnotised, eyes trained on Baekhyun the whole time. It’s a little intoxicating to have so much attention trained on him, walking backwards until Baekhyun can spot his desk chair and pushes Yukhei down onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses him hot, hard, and fast, giving Yukhei no time to breathe as Baekhyun wraps a hand around the back of his neck and slides it into his hair, pushing his tongue deep into Yukhei’s mouth just to hear him moan because he likes to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>filled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he tugs at the leash, and Yukhei lets out a grunt as he’s pulled away from the kiss, Baekhyun wiping at his lips with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” he praises, voice low. “Are you going to keep being good for me? Do you want to make me feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!” The familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> starts up again as Yukhei’s tail moves so fast it slaps against the red leather of Baekhyun’s expensive gamer boy chair. Baekhyun laughs, despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, it’s hard to focus when you’re being so cute,” he apologises, waving it off. Yukhei clamps his tail between two hands and stares at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop ruining this for us,” he hisses, then looks back up at Baekhyun. “Please, continue being very sexy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiles. “I’ll try.” He can still see Yukhei’s tail twitching in reflex even as he grips it with white knuckles. “You like this a lot, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very excited!!” Yukhei exclaims. “I like you a lot and you’re very hot and sexy and it makes me go WHRRRRRRRRR inside. Sorry. Continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughs, half embarrassed, half flattered. Yukhei’s good at that. Truth be told he’d been sexy and alluring in the moment tugging him over to the chair, but there’s a hundred and one different scenarios Baekhyun plays out and he’s not even sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants, let alone what Yukhei wants. Maybe there’s more to try out with this leash thing than he first thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… puppies have to start with training, right?” Slowly, Baekhyun sinks to his knees. “So let’s start with the basics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei lets out a shuddering breath, and Baekhyun tugs down his loose sweatpants (with some wiggling help) tossing them aside. He runs his hands over Yukhei's toned thighs just to feel the way they twitch under his palms. He's already hard, not that Baekhyun is in a better state, and he supposes he's seen Yukhei pop boners over weirder things than his boyfriend between his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be a good boy now," Baekhyun tells him, "and stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, he presses a trail of kisses from the inside of Yukhei's knee to his thigh, beginning to add more teeth as he goes on. It leaves pretty purple bruises all across his skin, and Baekhyun presses him thumb into one of them just to hear Yukhei inhale sharply, then leans into bite </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sinking his fangs in and taking small mouthfuls of blood just to watch Yukhei moan, chest heaving. He doesn’t need it --if anything it’s more for Yukhei’s weird vampire kink than anything else, but his blood is as warm and filling as always, and Baekhyun admires the bite marks left over his thighs as he licks over the wound to close it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses the top of Yukhei’s thigh with tenderness and gratitude, then hovers in front of his cock, mouth open. Baekhyun’s favourite of Yukhei’s numerous piercings glints at the head of it, taunting Baekhyun to taste. He wants to, badly, but that would be giving in to soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs the leash down roughly, crushing Yukhei's mouth into his and surprising him. Yukhei groans, both hands cupping Baekhyun's face, but Baekhyun pins them both back down to the armrests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad puppy," he scolds. "No touching. I told you to stay, remember? Do we need more training?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei only swallows, and his eyes are ringed with gold, an indication that Yukhei's wolf is closer to the surface than it ought to be. It's not uncommon --Yukhei's control slips when he's excited or distracted-- but it is incredibly empowering. Baekhyun doesn't know if he's ever seen it come out from something so little, and he would tease Yukhei for being so into a piece of leather if he wasn't so damn into it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, let me ask again," Baekhyun starts, and is beginning to realise he's a lot better at this than he thought he'd be. He likes taking care of Yukhei, so it makes sense he enjoys this too. He pulls the leash in close, so that their mouths are only inches apart. "Are you going to be good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei answers without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Baekhyun praises, watching Yukhei twitch. He leans in for a kiss, expecting it, but Baekhyun pulls back just out of reach, his grip on the leash keeping Yukhei in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun," Yukhei growls, and Baekhyun likes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much, leaning in for another kiss before pulling away, just to watch Yukhei squirm in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun leans in close to Yukhei's wolf ear, pulling him with the leash to meet halfway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember you wanted this," he whispers against it, kissing the piercing, tugging the leash pointedly, and then pushing Yukhei back with a hand on his chest. He checks briefly for any sign that Yukhei isn't enjoying this, but his eyes are wide, golden, and completely focused on Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun admittedly had used the minutes of teasing to work out what he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, but he thinks he has an idea. There's a brief period of embarrassment as he walks over to the bed, but it washes away when he turns and sits to see Yukhei just… watching. Still, silent, and completely enraptured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulls off his shirt in one swift motion, tossing it aside, and makes a show out of running his palm down his bare chest, slipping it beneath the drawingstring of his sweats and pushing those down too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he touches himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, it's a bit of a relief to get friction where tension had been building, even if he's just palming himself over his briefs. He moans, and Yukhei's reaction is immediate, pupils dilating from inhuman lust, a deep inhale, and his whole body tense, the leash dangling, draped over his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, if Baekhyun were jerking off alone he probably wouldn’t be so performative about it, but that’s the whole point of sex, isn’t it? Communicating as much as possible to let the other know what feels good, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun is doing right now feels good. It’s why he keeps making noises, short moans and gasps of pleasure as he works himself over with slow, even strokes, eyes locked with Yukhei’s the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses briefly if only to reach for the lube bottle out on the nightstand --Baekhyun’s only visitors are said boyfriend and he’s lazy-- making the languid movements of his hand smoother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good,” Baekhyun breathes out, getting close just from his own hand and Yukhei’s rapt attention, igniting a heat in his body that a vampire shouldn’t be capable of having and spreading out to the tips of his fingers. “Wish it was your hand instead but, someone has to teach you to be good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei makes a distressed whine, and Baekhyun can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible,” Yukhei tells him, increasingly distressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Baekhyun stops for a moment. “Did I say you could speak, puppy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei lets out another long breath through his nose, not falling for the trick. It makes Baekhyun smile, walking over with the lube bottle in one hand and placing the other on the leash to tug upwards so that Yukhei is looking at him as he seats himself on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me,” Baekhyun tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yukhei says. “You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So show me how good you can be and be quiet,” Baekhyun warns. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silent, Yukhei nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shifts onto his knees then, a brief, awkward interlude of movement as he rises up, pouring lube on one hand and placing the other on Yukhei’s shoulder for balance. Even when he wobbles a little he notices Yukhei twitches but doesn’t steady him. Good indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun really is enjoying this way too much, and it increases even farther when he fingers himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moan he lets out isn’t even forced as he braces himself against Yukhei while pushing in. The angle is a little awkward but the relief of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> catches Baekhyun so off-guard it gets to him more than he’d expected. It’s been a while since he’s bottomed, so he’a tight and a touch-deprived and god it feels so fucking good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes out, pushing his forehead against Yukhei’s shoulder as he just kneels there in his lap, fingering himself. “Feels so good,  puppy.” His hips push back against his own hand, and admittedly seeing Yukhei hard and hot in front of him makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard not to touch him, but Baekhyun is trying to make a point. Yukhei’s arms are so tense his hands are white-knuckled, and Baekhyun can hear something cracking. “So fucking good.” He presses messy, hot kisses against Yukhei’s skin, his neck and jaw and cheek, everything but his mouth. “Wish it was your hand instead but you have a lesson to learn, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sharp crack of snapping plastic, and then Yukhei says, “Fuck this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Baekhyun in for a bruising kiss that devours him from the inside out with both hands around his face, and Baekhyun gasps as Yukhei pulls his hand out and places his own on the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs to hoist him up, standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Baekhyun mumbles against Yukhei’s mouth, laughing between famished kisses. He’s lucky he doesn’t need to pull back for air, because he’s pretty sure Yukhei would never let him. “You broke my chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” Baekhyun eyes the snapped arm rest now hanging off the chair by a single screw, and although part of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be making Yukhei pay to replace it, that part of him isn’t the horny one right now, the same one that finds the display of werewolf strength impossibly hot. “You’re terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean I won?” Baekhyun declares, smug. “Seems like you’re not a very good puppy after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Yukhei throws Baekhyun on the bed, and the bossing around shouldn’t be as exhilarating as it is but wow, maybe Baekhyun should put the leash on too sometime, though he imagines Yukhei would be even worse at it than he is. Baekhyun laughs as he bounces on the mattress, Yukhei clambering over him. “You’re so fucking mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you enjoyed it just plenty,” Baekhyun teases before Yukhei is smothering him in hungry kisses again, wet and fast and hot. It makes him moan into him, winding an arm around Yukhei’s mouth as he arches towards him, open and aching for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Yukhei asks, hands running down Baekhyun’s waist. “Can I fuck you like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, with the short-lived fantasy easily broken, Baekhyun still shivers at the way Yukhei’s eyes are focused on him, and the way he’s asking for permission after everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missionary?” Baekhyun asks between kisses. “And it’s not even nine p.m?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei scoffs against him, and takes the brief break to kiss down Baekhyun’s neck, making him sigh pleasantly with every nip and lick. For two grown adults they are far too invested in hickeys, but Baekhyun likes it when Yukhei gets a little feral and possessive. Sue him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want it, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in control enough for tonight,” Baekhyun decides, hooking a finger underneath Yukhei’s collar and pulling him up until their face to face, Yukhei staring at Baekhyun’s lips where his fangs undoubtedly poke through. “You can have me in any way you want me, always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” This kiss is softer than the last few, filled with so much gratitude and love it overwhelms Baekhyun. Yukhei’s hand slides over his hip. “Turn over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun lets out a nervous laugh somewhere between devastatingly horny and over-eager as he turns onto his hands and knees, feeling Yukhei’s hands on his hips as he kisses over Baekhyun’s shoulders and down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to fuck me or just keep appreciating me like a fine bowl of pasta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you treat pasta like this we need to have a talk,” Yukhei mumbles. “Also that killed my boner by like, eighty percent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Baekhyun mocks, pushing his ass against Yukhei. “How will I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> get it back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Yukhei hisses, and slides a finger inside like he’s double-checking Baekhyun’s work, which is a stupid thought but Baekhyun is so distracted by the feeling of Yukhei’s fingers inside him he just moans instead of laughing, pushing back against his hand. “God you’re so tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me now, puppy,” Baekhyun says, increasingly impatient. How much does he have to fuck himself on Yukhei’s hand before he gives in, damn it. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now who needs to learn to be good?” Yukhei snorts, but Baekhyun hears the lube drizzling out regardless. “We’re really bad at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re terrible at it,” Baekhyun agrees. All that build up and they barely lasted a few short moments before they’re back to regular sex. But Baekhyun doesn’t care, he just wants Yukhei in any way he can have him. “Now fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient,” Yukhei mutters, but pushes in regardless and they exhale in tandem, Baekhyun eagerly leaning back as Yukhei grips his hips in a poor attempt to keep him in place. “Fuck, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukhei,” Baekhyun breathes out, because it’s all he can think about, all he can feel, all he is. Inside him, around him, filling him and making him </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yukhei’s hands on his hips and his chest enveloping over Baekhyun’s back, forehead pressed between his shoulder blades as he pants with every push of his hips. Baekhyun can’t think about anything else, can smell him, taste him, touch him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and it’s hard to think straight when Yukhei is fucking him so roughly Baekhyun has to place a hand onto the headboard just to stop from moving too far forward, moaning with eash thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold and soft brushes against Baekhyun’s ribs and he laughs when he glances over his shoulder to see the leash still hanging off of Yukhei’s throat, reaching for it with his free hand and tugging. Yukhei grunts as he’s pulled into Baekhyun’s mouth and they kiss clumsily over his shoulder as Yukhei’s rhythm grows more frantic and erratic, gasping against Baekhyun’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” he manages, winding his fingers over the knuckles of the hand that’s holding the leash and pressing them to Baekhyun’s chest. “I’m gonna-- I can’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, puppy,” Baekhyun tells him. “Be a good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei only exhales against Baekhyun’s neck as he does, come dripping down the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs as he pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is impatient, and moves to jerk himself off, but Yukhei is faster, pinning his wrist down to the bed and flipping him over again, passing Baekhyun the leash in his already-freed hand, and making sure he’s watching as he goes down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Yukhei’s mouth around his cock and his fingers pushing his come back inside it doesn’t take much for Baekhyun to finish too, fist clenched around the leash as he moans and then sharply pulls it so that Yukhei is forced to scramble up and kiss him, a hand wound through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kisses grow lazier and slower as the post-orgasm tiredness seeps in, until eventually they’re just lying in bed together, Baekhyun fiddling with the leash between his fingers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Baekhyun breathes out. “That was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Yukhei finishes. “Really, really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun can only laugh. “Yeah.” He brushes his hand through Yukhei’s hair with fondness, scratching over his soft ears and hearing his tail thump against the bed. “I’ll leave a solid Yelp review. It was a lot more fun than expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you so!” Yukhei gives his big dumb smushed up smile. “You should’ve fed from me more though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Yukhei’s ever constant biting kink. “Not hungry,” he grumbles. Yukhei gets off on Baekhyun biting him during sex more than Baekhyun does. “And the collar is in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Yukhei hums deeply in concentration. “Maybe we can find one with like, a space cut out for biting next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid.” Baekhyun tugs on the leash to make Yukhei kiss him. “But this thing has a lot of good uses, I think you should wear it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can tug me like a bell when you want kisses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Baekhyun rubs Yukhei’s ears between his thumb and forefinger, for comfort. “I’m so glad you understand me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost like I’m your boyfriend who loves you or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun freezes up, and there’s a long, heavy pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Yukhei scrambles. “I didn’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?” Baekhyun asks, and his shocked expression twists into one of delight. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’d say it first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it properly, that was different!!!!!” Yukhei defends. “Fuck!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your wallet?” Baekhyun sits up, looking around the room. “You owe me ten bucks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yukhei whines, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s torso to keep him in place. “I really hoped your issues would crumble and you’d say it first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were wrong, I’ve perfected the art of suppressing my feelings.” Baekhyun waves his hand expectantly. “C’mon, fork it over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later.” Yukhei flops down onto the bed, dragging Baekhyun with him. “Stupid bet… I just want cuddles. I’ll pay you after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggles to himself, satisfied. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah.” Yukhei fixates his big brown eyes on him and pouts. “Now can you say it back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course puppy.” Baekhyun places a hand on Yukhei’s cheek, kisses him softly, then says, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump thump thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man I’ve been holding that in for like, months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MONTHS?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yukhei whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I had a bet to win.” Baekhyun really is too proud. “I knew it would be in bed too. That should be like, an extra five bucks right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also said ‘not that we’ll even last that long because I have a habit of ruining every good thing in my life’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun scoffs. “I don’t know how you can remember something I said on our second date months ago and then forget to separate your whites in your laundry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Washing machines are evil,” Yukhei hisses. “And I remember everything you say, because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite hearing it seconds prior and gloating in the aftermath, something still bubbles up in Baekhyun’s chest, soft and warm and safe as it spreads over him like the feeling of coming home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Yukhei offers unwaveringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says. “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, grinning like the greedy diot he is, leans in for a slow, soft kiss, hearing nothing but the solid beat of Yukhei’s heart, his slow breaths, and the gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his tail against the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And seeing Yukhei smile at Baekhyun like that, big and dumb and not holding back, filled with affection and love and topped off with his ears perked up happily on his head… yeah, that’s worth more to Baekhyun than anything else in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Yukhei prompts. “What do you want for your win other than the prize money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much right now,” Baekhyun admits Just Yukhei, really. That’s all Baekhyun wants, and he already has him, so there’s nothing else he needs. “But maybe as my prize…” He winds his hand around the leash. “You can just keep this on for a little longer.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYZbmv_LY2E">title</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>